Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an occupant classification apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an occupant classification apparatus for a vehicle capable of classifying objects robustly located on a seat against electromagnetic wave interference and a change in surrounding environment.
Description of Related Art
Generally, an occupant classification system (OCS) is a system of that classifies an occupant by measuring a load applied to a seat. The occupant classification system includes individual sensor mats embedded in each seat. The sensor mat measures a pressure distribution and monitors a passenger (e.g., occupant) state to transfer the corresponding information to an airbag control apparatus. When an airbag and a seat belt retractor are engaged, the results of the classification of an occupant classification apparatus are considered to deploy the airbag.
The above information disclosed in this section is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.